


Clearly I have no life

by Randomprojects



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Bad Sex, M/M, Sexual Content, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomprojects/pseuds/Randomprojects
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Souji and Yosuke do the horizontal tango, OOC style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clearly I have no life

Souji took the advantage of Dojima and Nanako being out of the house for two days to visit a relative on his late aunt’s side, and called Yosuke. “Hey, babe. You want to come over to my place?” He asked, purring seductively, “I’m lonely and you can _warm_ me up…” He could hear his hunnymuffin blushing over the line, but he said yes and that’s that. 

As soon as Yosuke rung the doorbell, Souji flung the door open and pulled him inside by a fistful of his t-shirt. Slamming him against the door, Souji started ravishing his partner’s pretty cherry red mouth, tongue tangoing with the other’s. Yosuke blushed like wild flowers spreading over his cheeks, and slurped eagerly back at Souji’s mouth, moaning like a wanton slut. “Oh God,” Yosuke groaned, “I – ooh!” Souji tilted his head, and his tongue accidentally thrusted against his lover’s nose, but this only made the both of them hotter. He panted, looking at Souji with lidded eyes, moaning. “Bedroom. Now.” he gasped, and Souji nodded, his thick nine-inch love python tenting his PJ bottoms. Carrying Yosuke bridal-style up to his room, Souji paused in the doorway to extract his sex pumpkin’s tonsils with his tongue again before kicking the door open and dumping Yosuke onto the futon.

 _Crack_ went Yosuke’s back as it hit the floor through the futon, but they were consumed with the passionate fire of lust to care about back problems looming in the future. Straddling Yosuke’s hips, Souji pulled his shirt up, revealing pert pink nipples that looked like the eraser nubs on the end of pencils. Rubbing his strong calloused hands all over them, Souji panted heavily as Yosuke tugged his top off with one hand, the other winding into his sexy grey hair, pressing their lips together. Breath mingling, Yosuke could tell that Souji had just eaten some really spicy curry and hadn’t brushed his teeth for a few days, which – unknown to him before this fateful night – is a fucking huge turn-on. “Oh my god,” he sighed as Souji pulled back to nibble at his ear, “You’re so hot!”

Souji only smirked, being a true seme, before dipping his head down to lap at the cute nubs, eliciting another wet, obscene moan from Yosuke. “Unn~!” he cried, rock hard weenie poking Souji in the stomach. Palming the other boy’s crotch, Souji leaned in to cover Yousuke’s mouth. “Do you like my hand on your wand of love?” he whispered against Yosuke’s flushed cheek. Yosuke swallowed and nodded his head, biting petal pink lips, unleashing another scream as Souji got his trousers and underwear off. Wrapping his palm around Yosuke Jr., Souji tugged it until it came to life and spurted Yosuke’s love seed onto his hand. Thrusting his jizz-covered fingers towards the other boy’s mouth, Souji pulled his drawstring pants down with the other hand, showing Yosuke his proud disco stick. 

“Oh god,” Yosuke said in between licking Souji’s fingers, growing hard again at the sight of Souji’s wang despite just cumming less than a minute ago, defying biology in the face of True Love, “You’re so freakin’ large – I wanna suck you!” After Souji’s fingers are clean, he pushed Yosuke’s mouth towards the tip of his meaty sword, grunting as Yosuke suckled on it like a baby hungry for his mother’s milk. Then, in the midst of this hot mouth-fucking, Souji had another idea.

“Lie on the bed,” he pushed Yosuke back down onto the futon, “And keep on sucking my erection, babe.” he added tenderly. As Yosuke complied, Souji snucked a finger up Yosuke’s tight, hot love canal, which was mysteriously slicked because talking about proper lubrication in the middle of this hot smexin’ would totally crimp Souji’s style. Yosuke moaned hotly, in any case, and begged Souji to add another into him. 

Soon, Souji had four fingers in Yosuke’s anus, pumping in and out with a tense smirk, his jizz-machine aching to bury itself into his kitten’s spread love muffin. With this thought in mind, he pulled his fingers (now smelling of Breezy Bowels™) out and flipped Yosuke onto his front. A whine tore itself free from Yosuke’s larynx, but Souji refused to stick it to him. “Hn – Beg for me, you impious prostitute.” Souji commanded, his proud cock hovering outside Yosuke’s tight ring. “Say how much you want it, sweet thang!”

“ _Ohhhh!_ " Yosuke moaned. “I love it when you talk dirty!” Panting and writhing, Yosuke tried to string a coherent sentence together. “Please, partner – _ah!_ – put your thingy into my butthole! I need your fat salami inside me! Bang me hard!” Rutting against the futon, he arched his back, an action that made Souji’s pecker drool. “I want your virile member!” 

Satisfied with his cupcake’s pleas, Souji slammed his manmeat home, grunting, causing Yosuke to scream and buck his hips, gibbering nonsense, clawing at Souji’s broad, manly back. “Ahhhhh! Fuck yessssss!” Screaming like a whore, Yosuke begged Souji to go harder. “Please, hot stud, I need you! Fuck my brains out!” He groaned, then added “– but not literally, ‘cuz that’d be kinda freaky” and continued his moaning. With another thrust, Souji’s one eyed worm is nudging against Yosuke’s happy spot. Yosuke cried, back arching, “Ahn! I’m yours! Take me! Take me now!” 

So Souji TOOK HIM and TOOK HIM and TOOK HIM again, with ALL CAPS because it was just that amazing, both of them groaning from the way Souji’s sausage fitted snugly inside Yosuke’s slick tunnel of love. “I love you.” gasped Souji, and Yosuke echoed the sentiment, garbled with pants and grunts in time with Souji’s thrusts. With a few more slides, Souji cummed at the same time as Yosuke, showing that synchronization is indeed an important part of their partnership, and splattered his man-seed all over the other boy. 

Apparently this is all too much for Yosuke, who dropped to a deep sleep after muttering a “you’re amazing” to Souji, an action that he would sorely regret the next morning when the he tried to move his legs. On his part, Souji stroked his partner’s hair lovingly, thinking about the magically sexy time they had… although something seemed to be missing –

Frowning, Souji thought back to his education in the Elite Academy for Future Seme: The Manliest Men Who Ever Manned. He knew he had forgotten something… Oh no, he was supposed to assrape Yosuke! Souji gasped. That’s how True Love goes! Sighing sleepily, he looked at his snoring lover and closed his eyes, too tired after the good fuck to go another round right now.

Well, he thought as he drifted off to slumber, maybe later.

(Souji had an interesting dream, where Mara tied Yosuke up with its tentacles, shredding all the clothes on the other boy, spreading his knees apart and wrapping a feeler against Yosuke’s love stick, bobbing up and down…

But that is another story for another time.)

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the hilariously bad smut prompt on the Persona 4 kinkmeme (http://badbadbathhouse.livejournal.com/1488.html?thread=8312272#t8312272).
> 
> ... Sometimes I seriously question my sanity.


End file.
